PILLOW TALK
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dari adiknya. Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik, menarik, dan… membangkitkan naluri lelakinya. "Apa oppa pernah melakukannya?" "Tenang, ini akan terasa menyenangkan" CHANHUN GS (GENDER SWITCH) FANFICTION. CHAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**PILLOW TALK**

 **PART 1 : THE FIRST TIME**

 **ChanHun Couple Chanyeol x Girl! Sehun/GS (Gender Switch) / Gender bender for Sehun**

 **Cast lain menyusul sesuai keperluan cerita.**

 **Romance, Family, Lemon, AU. Rated M.**

 **Warning : GS, typo(s), OOC.**

 **Soundtrack :**

 **Ariana Grande – Dangerous Woman**

 **BUAT YANG GA SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE. I'VE WARNED YOU**

 **Summary**

Sebagai seseorang yang dibesarkan dari keluarga miskin, Chanyeol berusaha bekerja keras demi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Berkat kerja kerasnya bahkan bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya untuk menghidupi adik perempuannya, Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dari adiknya. Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik, menarik, dan… membangkitkan naluri lelakinya.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, umurnya 24 tahun. Di umurnya yang ke 24 dia sudah banyak mengalami 'roller coaster' kehidupan. Orang tuanya Park Junsu dan Lee Donghae berasal dari sebuah desa di Gwangju dan hidup dengan sederhana, bahkan terkadang kesusahan untuk membesarkan Chanyeol dan adik perempuannya, Park Sehun. Demi merubah nasib, ia sudah sekolah sambil bekerja serabutan di Seoul sejak usianya 16 tahun. Berkat kecerdasan dan kerja keras, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menabung dan membeli sebuah apartemen di Seoul dekat tempatku bekerja. Memang sih apartemen itu hanya bisa ditinggali untuk satu orang. Tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk tempat tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun sepeninggalan kedua orang tua mereka.

Hari itu merupakan hari terpanas di waktu musim panas di Seoul. Sialnya Chanyeol masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan di perusahaan IT tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan kelelahan dan hampir dehidrasi. Begitu sampai di apartemen ia langsung mengambil air mineral yang ada di lemari dapur.

"Oppa!" Sehun memanggil Chanyeol dari lantai tempatnya duduk. Terlihat Sehun sedang mengerjakan PR liburan musim panasnya.

Di apartemen Chanyeol hampir tidak ada sekat yang memisahkan seluruh ruangannya. Sekat hanya ada untuk memisahkan ruangan kamar mandi dan sekat menuju ke balkon. Selebihnya apartemen itu terlihat menyatu.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol mendekati Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika yang ini. Soalnya terlalu sulit. Oppa kan jago matematika, bantu aku kerjakan ya. Jebal" Sehun memasang puppy eyes dan aegyonya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Terkadang Sehun bisa berlebihan jika memohon bantuan, "Arraseo. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa syarat itu oppa?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol antusias.

"Kau harus menggantikan giliranku masak malam ini. Pekerjaan di kantor membuatku kelelahan."

"Tenang saja oppa. Aku akan membuatkan masakan yang paling enak untuk oppa."

"Mana sini PRnya kulihat." Chanyeol melihat soal yang ada di buku tulis Sehun.

"Ini sih mudah. Tinggal masukkan rumusnya saja …" Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang soal trigonometri.

Sehun memperhatikan penjelasan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Ternyata penjelasan Chanyeol lebih mudah dipahami daripada penjelasannya seongsaemnya di sekolah.

"Apa kau sekarang mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai membantu Sehun dengan PRnya.

"Arraseo. Gomawo oppa." Sehun langsung memeluk Chanyeol sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Dada Sehun menempel ke dada Chanyeol. Ada perasaan aneh yang Chanyeol rasakan, saat dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Sehun. Dari luar payudara Sehun memang terlihat besar. Cukup besar untuk usianya yang baru 16 tahun.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kalau ada kesulitan pelajaran lagi, bilang saja ya. Oppa siap membantu, asal bukan pelajaran hafalan. Hehe." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Sehun pelan.

"Nde oppa." Sehun tersenyum.

Mendadak jantung Chanyeol berdebar – debar saat melihat senyum Sehun. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Kini perhatiannya teralih kepada… dada Sehun. Bahkan Chanyeol mulai bisa melihat bra pink yang dikenakan Sehun dari balik kaos putihnya yang tipis.

" _Damn it. Sehun kan adikku sendiri… tapi kenapa aku mendadak nervous melihat tubuhnya?"_ batin Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol masih mematung memandangi Sehun.

"Oppa… ada apa sih? Oppa melamun ya?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"A… anni… oppa sedang memikirkan tentang… pekerjaan oppa yang belum selesai. Sudah ya, oppa mau merokok dulu di smoking room." Chanyeol bergegas pergi ke smoking room yang terletak di lantai dua kompleks apartemen.

Apartemen Chanyeol terletak di salah satu komplek apartemen modern di Seoul yang lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitasnya. Memang sih Chanyeol bisa saja merokok di balkon apartemennya, tapi ia lebih suka merokok di smoking room, supaya Sehun atau tetangganya tidak ikut terkena asap rokok.

Sehun memasak kimbab kesukaan Chanyeol untuk makan malam. Tidak lupa ia memasak kimchi dan miso soup sebagai hidangan pendamping.

"Chanyeol oppa pasti suka dengan kimbab yang kubuat." dengan gembira Sehun menunggu Chanyeol di mini bar sekaligus meja makan mereka.

Sudah lama Sehun menunggu, tapi Chanyeol belum datang juga. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan kakaknya itu.

"Oppa kemana ya? dari sore katanya mau ke smoking room. Sampai sekarang belum datang juga." tanpa disadari perut Sehun mulai keroncongan.

"Ah, lebih baik aku sms chanyeol oppa dan makan duluan saja." Sehun segera mengetik pesan di handphonenya.

 **To : Chanyeol oppa**

 **Oppa, aku makan duluan ya. Aku sudah memasakkan kimbap dengan kimchi dan miso soup kesukaanmu. Cepat pulang ne ^^**

* * *

Hari sudah mulai malam, Chanyeol baru saja pulang ke apartemen setelah mampir ke toko DVD. Jangan tanya DVD apa yang ia beli. Berkat ide Kris, salah satu sahabatnya, akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan cara untuk… memancing birahi adiknya Sehun dengan mengajaknya menonton _blue film_ . Rupanya tiga bulan tinggal seatap dan tidur seranjang dengan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan. Ia harus menyalurkan hasratnya… malam ini juga.

Masih diingatnya kata – kata Kris di telepon tadi, "Yang paling penting dalam merangsang gadis polos, kau harus memancing dulu birahinya. Buat dia ingin tahu tentang seks, mungkin kau bisa mencobanya dengan menonton _blue film_ bersamanya."

"Aku pulang" kata Chanyeol seraya membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Eh… oppa sudah pulang. Oppa kemana saja sih? katanya cuma mau merokok." Sehun yang sedang menonton drama di TV mendadak teralihkan pandangannya melihat Chanyeol datang.

"Aku ada urusan dulu sebentar di rumah Baekhyun. SMSnya baru kubaca di lift tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Oppa makan dulu saja, aku sudah makan tadi."

" _Nde_." Chanyeol menuju ke dapur memakan hidangan yang dibuatkan Sehun.

Saat makan pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk, haruskah ia benar – benar melampiaskan hasratnya pada Sehun?.

" _Ayo Chanyeol, sikat… kapan lagi bisa main sama anak SMA?" setan – setan di sisi Chanyeol terus menggodanya._

" _Jangan, Yeol. Dia adikmu sendiri."_ malaikat di sisi lain mencoba memperingatkannya.

" _Mumpung ada kesempatan. Langsung saja, Yeol_!" setan kembali menggodanya.

Chanyeol bisa saja menuruti sisi baiknya, sialnya kejantanannya dibawah sana tidak bisa dikompromi. Kejadian tadi sore membuatnya mulai membayangkan hal – hal yang erotis bersama Sehun. Begitu selesai makan dan mencuci piring, ia mulai menjalankan rencana bejatnya.

"Sehun-ah" Chanyeol memanggil adiknya.

"Ada apa oppa?" Sehun yang masih menonton drama segera melirik ke arah dapur.

"Aku punya DVD film terbaru. Ayo kita tonton bersama!" Chanyeol membuat suaranya semanis dan semerdu mungkin.

" _Jinjja?._ Wah… ayo oppa, kita tonton." Sehun tersenyum antusias.

"Tunggu disitu Biar oppa yang memasangkan DVDnya." Chanyeol berjalan dan mulai beralih ke sofa.

Sehun memang jarang menonton film – film terbaru karena di desa tidak ada bioskop dan DVDpun tidak banyak dijual.

"Ayo duduk sini." Chanyeol menepuk – nepuk pahanya supaya Sehun duduk di pangkuannya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus duduk di pangkuan oppa?" Sehun bingung.

"Supaya lebih nyaman… bukankah waktu kecil dulu kau sering ya duduk di pangkuan oppa?"

"Eh… anu…" Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Chanyeol sudah menarik tubuh Sehun dan langsung mendudukkan Sehun di pangkuannya.

"Oppa…" Sehun kaget saat dirinya sudah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di celana Chanyeol.

"Sudah, ikuti saja kata oppa." Chayeol memeluk pinggang Sehun yang ada dalam pangkuannya.

Chanyeol memencet remote DVD player dan di layar TVpun mulai muncul warna hijau yang berisi nama dan logo perusahaan tempat film diproduksi. Adegan film dimulai dengan seorang wanita bule yang sedang menelepon seseorang, dari subtitle yang ada di TV si wanita sedang menelepon pacarnya. Selanjutnya film berjalan seperti film romantis kebanyakan, dimana si wanita bule tadi bertemu dengan pacarnya dan mulai berciuman. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin hot, pasangan bule itu saling memainkan lidahnya dan bertukar saliva.

Pipi Sehun memerah melihat adegan di depannya. Ia mulai bertanya – tanya bagaimana rasanya ciuman. Sehun belum pernah berciuman bibir dengan lelaki sebelumnya.

"Sehun waeyo?" Chanyeol melihat pipi Sehun memerah. Yes. Rencananya mulai berjalan.

"Eh… itu… aku… aku… mau tahu bagaimana rasanya.. ciuman.." kata Sehun malu – malu.

"Bagaimana kalau oppa yang mengajarimu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun dan membelai pipi Sehun lembut. Wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Ma... maksud oppa?" Sehun tidak mengerti. Suhu di sekitarnya terasa semakin panas dengan posisi mereka sedekat ini.

Tiba – tiba tangan kanan Chanyeol memegangi leher Sehun dan mengecupnya, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sehun erat. Dengan ahli langsung dilumatnya bibir tipis itu. Lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol masih memegangi leher Sehun.

"I... itu ciuman pertamaku oppa." Sehun masih tidak percaya jika ciuman pertamanya didapat dari kakaknya sendiri.

"Hehe. Itu baru permulaan. Ya sudah, kita lihat dulu filmnya sampai selesai."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia dan Chanyeol kembali menonton film. Tak disangka, semakin lama adegan di film itu semakin hot. Sampai pada akhirnya kedua tokoh di film itu sedang bercinta dengan posisi si pria diatas. Wanita di film itu mendesah penuh kenikmatan ketika kejantanan si pemain pria menusuk – nusuk daerah kewanitaannya. Tubuh Sehun memanas dengan cepatnya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat blue film seperti ini. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang ingin mencoba apa yang ada di film. Sementara itu Sehun juga merasakan sesuatu di balik celana oppanya semakin mendesak bokongnya. Dengan tenangnya Chanyeol meniupi leher Sehun dan meremas – remas payudaranya selama film berjalan. Kenapa sih, Chanyeol masih bisa tenang? Padahal Sehun saja sudah panas dingin tak karuan gara – gara menonton film di depannya. Dan hei, bisakah tangan nakal oppanya itu menghentikan remasan di payudaranya? Itu malah semakin membuatnya panas dan ingin... mendesah.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan desah, "Oppa… apa… kau pernah melakukan seperti yang di film?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja

Oh astaga. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol _turn on_ sekaligus kaget. Tentu saja ia sudah pernah bercinta, baik dengan mantan pacarnya atau dengan perempuan – perempuan lain yang bersedia melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Dari pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol yakin jika adiknya ini adalah perawan yang masih polos dalam seksualitas.

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau mau melakukannya denganku" Chanyeol memancing birahi Sehun. Lebih jauh.

Rencana Chanyeol berhasil. Sehun sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya dan mulai menggeliat gelisah dalam pangkuannya. Saatnya aksi yang lebih nyata.

"Sudah ah. Lebih baik kita tidur saja. Kajja." Chanyeol mematikan DVD playernya.

"Cha… chakkaman… aku… aku…" Sehun tak bisa lagi berkata – kata. Remasan Chanyeol di payudaranya semakin ganas.

Chanyeol langsung mengunci bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Kali ini Sehun refleks membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan lumatan – lumatan kecil dan Chanyeol mulai mengajarinya _french kiss_. Sehun hampir kehabisan nafas, ia memukul – mukul dada Chanyeol. Sejenak Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menggendong Sehun dan melanjutkan permainan mereka di atas ranjang. Dibaringkannya Sehun diatas ranjang, ia mencoba melepaskan seluruh pakaian Sehun. Sehun sendiri sudah pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol. Lututnya mendadak terasa lemas. Dipelintirnya _nipple_ Sehun yang sudah menegang dengan perlahan. Sehun menutup bibirnya dengan tangan menahan desahan.

"Sudah, jangan ditahan. Keluarkan saja." Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Sehun yang menutupi bibirnya.

"Ah… ah…" Sehun mendesah penuh kenikmatan ketika lidah dan tangan Chanyeol bermain – main dengan _nipple_ nya.

Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana ingin meledak.

"Ahh….aku mau… pipis… " Sehun mendesah panjang. Orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya. Karena tidak tahu, ia menganggap bahwa ia akan pipis.

"Cepat sekali..." Chanyeol mengarahkan jari – jari panjangnya ke vagina Sehun dan mengambil cairan itu untuk kemudian mencicipinya. Bibirnya kembali mencium Sehun untuk membagi cairan orgasme itu.

Ia kini beralih menciumi perut rata Sehun, semakin bawah hingga kini ia ada di depan klitoris Sehun dan mulai menjilatinya. Menghisap semua cairan kenikmatan di kewanitaan Sehun. Sehun meremas sprei kasur, menikmati sentuhan lidah Chanyeol .

"Ngghh… ah…" tanpa sadar Sehun menjambak rambut Chanyeol agar lidahnya semakin dalam menjelajah.

Jilatan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan membuat Sehun melayang. Punggung Sehun menegang, pertanda ia akan orgasme lagi.

"Oh… ah.. oppa.." semua otot tubuhnya menegang dan cairan kembali membanjiri daerah kewanitaan Sehun.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang atletis dan kejantanan Chanyeol yang membengkak membuat Sehun terkesima. Bagai disambar petir, Sehun baru sadar jika kesuciannya akan diambil oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Oppa… jangan…" refleks Sehun merapatkan kedua pahanya.

"Tenang saja, chagiya. Ini akan menyenangkan." Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Sehun.

"Sehun takut oppa" paha Sehun masih tertutup rapat, matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Tidak usah takut, oppa akan membuatmu nyaman." Chanyeol membelai rambut Sehun.

"Kumohon oppa… jangan lakukan ini. Aku adikmu." mata Sehun memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Nafsu sudah terlanjur menguasai Chanyeol, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sehun yang memohon dan mengiba.

"Aku tidak peduli. Malam ini aku bukan kakakmu dan kau bukan adikku." Chanyeol membuka paksa kedua paha Sehun.

"Lepaskan oppa…" Sehun meronta – ronta.

"Andwae. Sebelum aku bisa menikmati tubuhmu." Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya .

Sehun merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat saat penis Chanyeol menyentuh klitorisnya. Chanyeol membasahi penisnya dengan cairan Sehun yang tersisa dan mulai memasukinya.

"Pegang tanganku kalau kau merasakan kesakitan, atau cakar punggungku."

Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan sakit . Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol seperti yang diperintahkan.

Selaput dara Sehun menghalangi gerakan Chanyeol, dia mencoba menembus selaput dara Sehun dengan menghentakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

" _Sempit sekali. Jadi begini ya rasanya gadis perawan."_ batin Chanyeol sambil terus bergerak dengan perlahan. Ia mulai menikmati pijitan vagina Sehun pada penisnya.

Akhirnya pertahanan Sehun roboh juga ketika Chanyeol berhasil mengkoyak selaput daranya.

"Ah… sakit oppa… " Sehun merasakan sakit saat selaput daranya ditembus.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dengan sekali hentak, seluruh kejantanannya sudah memenuhi kewanitaan Sehun. Penisnya mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"Ahhh… oh… oppa… ahhh…" Sehun mulai merasakan kenikmatan saat Chanyeol memaju mundurkan penisnya.

Sudah lima belas menit Chanyeol dan Sehun bercinta sambil berpegangan tangan. Desahan Sehun memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Sehun merasa vaginanya berdenyut hebat.

"Oh… ah… ada yang keluar…lagi.." nafas Sehun memburu semakin cepat.

"Arrggh… bersama…" Chanyeol menyemburkan seluruh spermanya memenuhi Rahim Sehun. Bersamaan dengan meledaknya cairan orgasme Sehun.

Chanyeol ambruk diatas Sehun. Mereka berpegangan tangan dengan erat menikmati klimaks bersama.

Sehun terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan matanya terasa berat. Ia melihat sperma kental Chanyeol dan darah perawannya merembes ke pahanya. Bercak darah juga terlihat dengan jelas di sprei putih itu.

" _Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi."_ Air mata membasahi pipi Sehun.

Yang paling parah adalah… Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam. Sehun takut jika ia hamil.

"Oppa… aku takut hamil. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." tangisan Sehun mulai kencang.

"Uljima. Ada aku disini." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Entah kenapa Sehun mendadak jijik dan muak kepada kakaknya.

"Tapi oppa… aku…" Sehun masih menahan isak tangisnya.

"Ssstt… lebih baik kau tidur saja dulu." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan menghapus air matanya.

Sehun yang kelelahan mau tak mau memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Air mata masih membasahi matanya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gomawo, Sehun. Saranghae" Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya,lalu tertidur menyusul Sehun yang ada di pelukannya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Annyeong author kembali dengan FF baru dan couple baru.**

 **Jadi FF ini terinspirasi pas denger lagu Pillow Talk yang dinyanyiin Zayn.**

 **Berhubung ChanHun moment lagi banyak akhir – akhir ini, jadilah castnya ChanHun.**

 **Ok deh, last but not least, Mind to review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**PILLOW TALK**

 **PART 2 : Sehun's Mood Swing**

 **ChanHun Couple Chanyeol x Girl! Sehun/GS (Gender Switch) / Gender bender for Sehun**

 **Cast lain menyusul sesuai keperluan cerita.**

 **Romance, Family, Lemon, AU. Rated M.**

 **Warning : GS, Incest, typo(s), OOC.**

 **BUAT YANG GA SUKA GS DAN INCEST SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE. I'VE WARNED YOU**

 **Summary**

Sebagai seseorang yang dibesarkan dari keluarga miskin, Chanyeol berusaha bekerja keras demi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Berkat kerja kerasnya bahkan bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya untuk menghidupi adik perempuannya, Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dari adiknya. Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik, menarik, dan… membangkitkan naluri lelakinya.

* * *

Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ia merasakan sakit diantara kedua belah pahanya. Ada sesuatu yang terkoyak dibawah sana. Semalam bukanlah mimpi. Kakaknya sendiri telah merenggut kegadisannya.

"Oppa… ireona… " Sehun yang masih terbaring menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol supaya kakaknya itu segera bangun.

"Ngg.." Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya.

Sehun terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Terbangun dengan tubuh sama – sama telanjang dengan kakak kandungnya membuat suasana canggung baginya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya.

"Di jam dinding sih jam 9." Jawab Sehun.

"Sialan. Sepertinya aku harus bolos kerja hari ini." Chanyeol mengumpat, "Untung aku ditemani dongsaengku yang cantik ini." Goda Chanyeol kepada Sehun

"Bagaimana semalam? Apa kau menikmatinya?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Brengsek. Ingin rasanya Sehun menendang pantat Chanyeol sekarang juga.

" N… ne… perih oppa.. dibawah sana" Sehun agak takut saat mengatakannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau juga menikmatinya. Mana sini, biar kulihat." Chanyeol bangun dan mencoba melihat kewanitaan Sehun.

Darah. Ada bercak darah di sprei putih miliknya dan ada darah yang mongering di pangkal paha Sehun. Mendadak Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Mi… mianhae.." Chanyeol menatap Sehun penuh penyesalan.

Sehun menghela nafas. Maaf katanya? Semudah itu ya mengucapkan kata maaf ?. Haruskah ia memaafkan kakaknya atas yang terjadi semalam?.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin sulit atau bahkan tidak bisa memaafkanku. Tapi aku benar benar sangat menyesal." Tatapan Chanyeol pada Sehun begitu dalam.

Lagi – lagi Sehun terdiam. Mendadak ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku akan memandikanmu. Biar aku siapkan air hangat dulu. Chakkaman." Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air panas.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan air panas, Chanyeol menggendong Sehun ala bridal style. Chanyeol meletakkan tangan Sehun di bahunya. Sehun masih memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya! Jangan cemberut begitu. Kau jadi jelek kalau manyun begitu." Tiba – tiba Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun yang dimanyunkan.

Sehun kaget. Pipinya memerah.

"Oppa nakal…" protes Sehun. Tanpa disadari seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Dengan gemas Chanyeol menggesek hidungnya di hidung Sehun.

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

* * *

Orang bilang mandi berdua di bathtub sehabis bercinta itu menyenangkan. Hal itu kini dilakukan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol terkagum – kagum akan kulit putih mulus punggung Sehun yang ada di hadapannya. Sehun mempunyai kulit halus seperti kulit punggung itu dengan perlahan,

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menggosok punggungmu?. Rasanya masih mulus saja."

"Molla. Aku hanya mandi saja seperti biasa. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak ke pemandian"

"Wae?" Chanyeol mengelus – elus punggung Sehun.

"Eomma dan appa bilang kita akan pergi ke pemandian jika oppa datang."

Mendadakan gosokkan Chanyeol terhenti dan ia teringat jika ia jarang pulang ke rumah, terakhir ia pulang ke rumah ketika baru lulus kuliah 3 tahun lalu dan ketika harus memakamkan kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan salahmu, oppa. Aku tahu kau berusaha menjadikan keluarga kita lebih baik." Sehun menyela sebelum Chanyeol sempat bicara. "Dan kau berhasil. Keluarga kita bisa membeli rumah dan sawah." Sehun tersenyum.

"Ngghh… apa yang kau lakukan oppa?" Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di daerah kewanitaannya.

Rupanya Chanyeol memasukkan dua jarinya ke daerah kewanitaan Sehun di bawah air dan bermain – main dengan klitorisnya.

"Ahh… mmm.…" Sehun memejamkan mata menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

"Enak kan?" Chanyeol terus memainkan jarinya di bawah sana.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. Lama – kelamaan jari – jari itu keluar masuk semakin cepat.

"Ahh…o..ppa…." Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Chanyeol membalik badan Sehun, hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Ia menaikkan posisi Sehun sehingga Sehun berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Lepas oppa…" Sehun mencoba berontak, tapi Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggulnya kuat.

"Nikmati saja." Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya ke daerah kewanitaan Sehun dari bawah.

"Ah…" Sehun kaget saat kejantanan Chanyeol menghujam kewanitaannya dari bawah. Ada sedikit rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menderanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol terus menggenjot Sehun dari bawah. Chanyeol bersender ke dinding bathtub sambil memegangi pinggang Sehun.

"Ah… o.. oppa…" desah Sehun menggema di kamar mandi. Payudaranya terguncang keatas dan kebawah seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Kini tangan Chanyeol mulai beralih ke payudara Sehun yang terguncang. Ia meremas payudara Sehun dengan kasar.

"Ahh…. Ahh… terus… oppa…" semakin lama desahan Sehun semakin tak karuan.

Sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya melayang dan menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

"Oh… ah… puaskan aku.." Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, chagiya." Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, membawa Sehun ke rangkulannya dan berbisik seduktif.

Suara Chanyeol yang berat membuat Sehun semakin hanyut. Belum lagi kini Chanyeol mencium, melumat dan menggigit leher jenjangnya, hingga meninggalkan bekas bekas kemerahan. Sehun menyukai gerakan Chanyeol dibawah sana yang perlahan dan menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Semakin lama gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat, Sehun ingin meledak saja rasanya.

"Ah… " Sehun dan Chanyeol menjerit ketika mereka klimaks bersama.

Secara otomatis Sehun tumbang di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan kontaknya dengan Sehun. Kali ini ia benar-benar memandikan Sehun.

* * *

Sehun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Apakah yang dilakukan kakaknya itu termasuk pemerkosaan?. Jika itu pemerkosaan, mengapa ia menikmatinya?. Tapi… itu semua kan diluar kendalinya, ia tidak… tidak ingin kesuciannya direnggut sebelum menikah… Oleh… kakaknya sendiri. Kenapa pula harus dengan Sehun? Kenapa tidak perempuan lain saja yang menjadi pelampiasan nafsu bejat kakaknya?. Lalu bagaimana jika dia hamil?. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sehun yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Hiks…" Sehun menahan isak tangisnya. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis sambil terbaring di ranjang.

Sprei bekas pergumulan mereka sudah diganti dengan sprei baru yang berwarna biru. . Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang kini sudah berganti pakaian lengkap. Semua itu Sehun lakukan dengan bantuan Chanyeol, karena ia sendiri masih sulit berjalan. Sementara saat ini Chanyeol keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan.

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol muncul dari pintu masuk apartemen dan membawa sebuah kantong plastik putih.

Tak ada respon dari Sehun.

"Ah mungkin dia tertidur." Chanyeol meletakkan kantong plastik di meja makan dan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berbaring ke samping menghadap tembok.

"Hunnie. Ayo makan! Aku sudah membelikan nasi dan ayam goreng madu kesukaanmu." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Sehun dari belakang

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Ayo makan, supaya tenagamu bisa pulih kembali."

"Andwae." Sehun masih menjawabnya datar.

Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan adik perempuannya itu. Adiknya mungkin masih marah atas kelakuan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku simpan ayamnya diatas meja. Mungkin nanti malam atau besok kau mau memakannya. Aku makan duluan ya, aku sudah sangat lapar." Chanyeol beralih ke meja makan.

" _Kenapa Chanyeol oppa tidak mengerti perasaanku?. Aku tidak mau makan karena marah._ _Kenapa ia tidak merayuku?"_ batin Sehun sebal.

Sikap manja Sehun mendadak muncul. Sehun memang marah saat ini. Tapi ia akan luluh juga jika ia dirayu. Sayangnya Chanyeol malah mendiamkannya

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau makan ayamnya ya?. Ini enak ." Chanyeol memakan ayam goreng dengan lahap.

Uh. Tentu saja Sehun mau makan ayam itu. Sehun kelaparan. Tapi _mood_ nya sedang tidak mendukung. Jika Chanyeol bisa membangkitkan birahinya, bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol juga bisa menaikkan _mood_ nya yang buruk?. Sama seperti kejadian… sebelum mereka mandi tadi. Ada bagian dalam diri Sehun yang membutuhkan dukungan emosional Chanyeol , membutuhkan Chanyeol si _happy virus._ Sehun masih _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Chanyeol tadi malam… belum lagi kejadian di bathtub tadi yang membuatnya bingung, sehingga _mood_ nya mendadak turun.

" Aku tadi membeli pil kontrasepsi darurat. Kau harus meminumnya jika kau tidak mau hamil. Tapi kau harus makan dulu." Chanyeol meneguk air dari gelasnya.

Ya ampun. Hamil. H-A-M-I-L. Sejenak Sehun lupa kalau perbuatan Chanyeol berpotensi menyebabkannya hamil. Mau tidak mau ia harus melupakan rasa kesal, marah, sedih dan bingung yang ada di hati. Ia perlahan bangun dari ranjang.

"Chakkaman… apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat Sehun mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduknya di ranjang.

Melihat Sehun kesakitan dan sulit berjalan akibat dari sisa permainan mereka semalam membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Dan sekarang Sehun mau berjalan sendiri? Yang benar saja.

"Tetap disitu. Biar aku membawakan makananmu" Suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Oppa berlebihan. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Aku bukan bayi. Lagipula jaraknya dekat" Sehun bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju meja makan.

Cara berjalan Sehun memang aneh. Ia berjalan dengan kaki mengangkang.

"Haha. Rupanya 'little chanyeol' benar-benar hebat ya sampai membuatmu berjalan seperti itu." Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

"Ya!. Jangan tertawakan aku!" Sehun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Aw! Appo!" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Sehun.

"Haha. Rasakan." Sehun balas menertawai Chanyeol dan mulai duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol.

Sempat hening sesaat sampai mereka selesai menikmati hidangan masing-masing.

"Oppa… kau tidak bohong kan?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Bohong? Soal apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Pil itu benar-benar pil untuk pencegah kehamilan kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya!. Memangnya kau pikir itu pil apa?. Sudah pasti itu pil pencegah kehamilan. Aku membelinya di apotek setelah bertanya kepada temanku yang seorang dokter… aku bahkan membelikanmu salep untuk… mendinginkan di bawah sana."

"Kau sudah membohongiku soal DVD. Aku takut kau berbohong lagi." Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk.

" _Mianhae_. Aku kan sudah menjadikanmu wanita dewasa. Kau juga menikmatinya kan?" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Benar. Itu benar. Sehun menikmati permainan Chanyeol. Ia merasa hina karena kini ia mulai menginginkan sentuhan Chanyeol lagi di tubuhnya. Mendadak Sehun teringat kejadian di bathtub tadi dan pipinya mulai memerah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?. Kau mulai melamun jorok ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat pipi Sehun yang mulai memerah.

"Ya!" Sehun memberikan _death glarenya_ dan memukul dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Ayo minum pilnya." Chanyeol memberikan Sehun sebuah pil dari wadah obat yang ada di meja makan.

Dengan patuh Sehun meminum pil yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Apa setelah ini kau tidak akan menyerangku lagi dan aku tidak akan hamil?" Sehun dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Aisshh… anak ini, polosnya masih belum hilang. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya lagi. Hanya saja aku memakai 'pengaman' jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" Chanyeol membelai rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum kecut.

Moodnya kembali turun, setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol berhasil menaikkan moodnya. Apanya yang salah? Mood swingnya yang kambuh atau Chanyeol yang kurang ajar? Ataukah kombinasi keduanya?. Entahlah mana yang seharusnya disalahkan. Sepertinya liburan musim panas kali ini akan sangat panjang bagi Sehun.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Author kembali lagi dengan update FF Pillow Talk**

 **Semoga suka ya. Maaf aja kalau kurang hot, maklum harga cabe mahal (?)**

 **FF ini menceritakan daily life Chanhun, khususnya soal Pillow Talk mereka sebelum atau sesudah make love gitu deh.**

 **Jadi bakal banyak adegan NCnya. Kalau ada yang mau nyumbang ide buat FF ini juga boleh :v**

 **Oh iya, kalau ada adegan yang mirip2 sama FF yadong lain/ cerita dewasa bisa dipastikan author kebanyakan ngebaca FF yadong dan cerita dewasa ._.**

 **Selamat datang buat yang baru baca FF ini. Jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Author juga ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow sama favorite.**

 **Ok deh. See you next chapter. Annyeong ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**PILLOW TALK**

 **PART 3 : Jealous and Confession**

 **ChanHun Couple Chanyeol x Girl! Sehun/GS (Gender Switch) / Gender bender for Sehun**

 **Cast lain menyusul sesuai keperluan cerita.**

 **Romance, Family, Lemon, AU. Rated M.**

 **Warning : GS, Incest, typo(s), OOC.**

 **BUAT YANG GA SUKA GS DAN INCEST SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE. I'VE WARNED YOU**

 **Buat chapter ini adegan nganunya ga begitu banyak**

 **Lebih ke konfliknya aja sih**

 **Ok deh, enjoy.**

 **Summary**

Sebagai seseorang yang dibesarkan dari keluarga miskin, Chanyeol berusaha bekerja keras demi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Berkat kerja kerasnya bahkan bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya untuk menghidupi adik perempuannya, Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dari adiknya. Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik, menarik, dan… membangkitkan naluri lelakinya.

 **Manusia terkadang tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang didapatnya**

 **Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia selalu meminta lebih dan lebih**

Liburan musim panas sudah berlangsung seminggu. Sebenarnya liburan belum berakhir, namun besok Chanyeol harus kembali bekerja, meskipun baginya antara liburan atau hari biasa sama saja karena dia tetap bekerja, Sehun juga harus memulai pelajaran tambahannya pada esok hari. Berhubung hari itu Sehun sedang datang bulan, Chanyeol terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk _make love_ dengan Sehun. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tetap tak bisa menahan tangan-tangan nakalnya untuk bermain di tubuh Sehun.

"Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka yang sekolah di luar negeri. Liburan musim panas mereka tidak diisi dengan banyaknya PR dan pelajaran tambahan, paling beberapa dari mereka hanya mengambil kursus." Sehun mulai bercerita tentang betapa sulitnya menjadi murid SMA di Korea.

"Jangan manja. Waktu seusiamu aku bahkan harus sambil bekerja _part time._ " Kata Chanyeol sambil menonton televisi

"Masa belajar waktu SMA menyedihkan. Aku bahkan harus pulang jam 9 setiap hari setelah mengikuti kegiatan di klub _dance_. Jika ada pelajaran tambahan aku bisa pulang sampai jam 12. Aku bahkan bukan murid terpintar di kelas" Sehun kembali berceloteh sambil bermain 2048 di handphonenya.

"Ya… ya… terus…" Chanyeol sedang asyik menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola di televisi seraya tangannya menyelusup ke dalam kaos Sehun dan meremas-remas payudaranya yang tidak memakai bra.

Di hari Minggu yang indah itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen. Chanyeol menonton pertandingan sepak bola liga Inggris, sementara Sehun berbaring di pangkuan Chanyeol sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Jangan macam-macam oppa…" Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih meremas payudaranya.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol yang malah kembali meremas-remas payudara Sehun.

Jujur saja Sehun menjadi terbiasa dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini ia merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Ketika menstruasi tubuhnya malah menjadi lebih sensitive terhadap sentuhan.

" _Anni._ Aku suka… tapi…" belum sempat Sehun bicara, Chanyeol malah asyik dengan permainan sepak bola di televisi.

"Oh… ayolah… kau pasti bisa.. terus…. Terus…" Chanyeol meneriaki pemain sepak bola yang tak kunjung berhasil membuat goal. Tangan nakalnya berhenti sejenak.

"Huh. Aku diabaikan." Sehun yang kesal kembali fokus ke handphonenya.

Sehun suka berkomunikasi lewat handphone dengan teman-teman SMAnya. Kim Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil Kai adalah salah satu temannya yang paling sering menghubungi Sehun. Seperti sekarang ini mereka sedang bertukar kabar lewat sms.

 **Kai: Sehun-ah kau sedang apa?  
Sehun : Aku sedang menonton bola bersama oppaku **

**Kai : Wah…. Aku juga sedang menonton bola. Kita sama. Hehe.**

 **Sehun: hehe.**

 **Kai: Besok ayo kita pulang sama-sama sehabis les. Aku mau mengajakmu ke café yang baru buka di Myeongdong.**

 **Sehun: Asyik… traktir aku ya :p**

 **Kai : Haha. Boleh, besok aku akan mentraktirmu es krim**

 **Sehun : Aku tidak sabar untuk memulai besok :)**

 **Kai : Sampai berjumpa besok, Sehun-ah.**

Pertandingan bola di televisi sudah selesai, Chanyeol kini mulai kembali menggerakkan tangannya di payudara Sehun. Ia meremas-remas payudara Sehun pelan, lalu melakukan gerakan memijat di sekitar _nipple_ nya yang mulai menegang.

"Nggh…. Oppa…" Sehun melepaskan handphonenya dan mulai menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai turun ke perut Sehun dan mencoba melepaskan kaos yang dikenakan Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, membuat Chanyeol semakin mudah melakukan aksinya. Bawahan Sehun memang sengaja tidak dibuka. Tak lupa Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang masih berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Bangun _jagiya_ , duduk di pangkuanku." Perintah Chanyeol

Perlahan Sehun berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Sehun menunggu kakaknya itu untuk memulai permainan mereka.

"Kau cantik. Adikku selalu cantik." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

Mereka berciuman dan saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Sehun yang mulai kehabisan nafas memukul dada Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol beralih ke payudara Sehun dan mulai menghisap payudara kanan Sehun bagaikan bayi yang menyusu.

"Ah… ngghh… te… rus…" Sehun meremas rambut Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya.

Dihisapnya payudara Sehun secara bergantian. Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol mulai menghentikan hisapannya.

"Sekarang giliranku, _jagiya."_ Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan membimbing tangan Sehun menuju kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana boxernya.

"Eh.. mau apa oppa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti. Selama ini Sehun memang belum pernah menyentuh daerah paling pribadi milik kakaknya itu.

"Ikuti saja aku." Chanyeol kali ini membimbing Sehun untuk melepaskan celana boxernya.

Sehun terkejut setelah berhasilkan melepaskan celana boxer kakaknya , meskipun Sehun sudah sering melihat kakaknya telanjang.

"Ayo kita pindah ke tempat tidur." Chanyeol mengajak Sehun untuk meneruskan 'permainan' mereka di tempat tidur.

Sehun merasa _de javu_ ketika kakaknya mengajak ke tempat tidur. Ia merasa kembali ke masa dimana kegadisannya direnggut kakaknya sendiri.

"Eh.. _andwae…._ Aku sedang menstruasi, oppa. " Sehun menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

"Aissh.. aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan 'itu' _jagiya_.." Chanyeol mencoba merayu Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini Chanyeol mengalah, percuma berdebat dan merayu seorang perempuan yang sedang menstruasi dan dalam fase emosional.

"Hah… ya sudah, disini saja. Ikuti aku." Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi. Tangan Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Sehun untuk menyentuh miliknya dibawah sana.

Mengerti, Sehun langsung mengocok milik Chanyeol perlahan-lahan,

"Ya… disitu… terus…" Chanyeol meracau menikmati kocokan Sehun di kejantanannya.

Kocokan Sehun semakin cepat. Ia sesekali memijat _twins ball_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah melepas genggaman Sehun di bawah sana,

Sehun bingung dan bertanya, "Eh.. kenapa dilepas oppa?"

"Berlututlah. Gunakan mulutmu, baby. Hisap seperti kau menghisap lollipop." Perintah Chanyeol

"Eh… aku… aku tidak bisa, oppa." Sehun membulatkan matanya protes.

"Ayolah, aku juga sering menjilat dan menghisap dibawah sana." Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Sehun ke kebanggaannya yang sudah menegang.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu ia berlutut dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Chanyeol ke mulut mungilnya. Kepunyaan Chanyeol memang termasuk besar, jadi Sehun hanya memasukkannya sebagian dan mengocok-ngocok sisanya dengan tangannya.

" _Faster baby_.." Chanyeol membelai rambut Sehun yang tengah memaju mundurkan mulutnya.

Sehun menuruti apa kata Chanyeol, ia mempercepat jilatannya dan semakin mempercepat hisapannya. Saat ini ia membayangkan menghisap sebuah lollipop yang tidak ada habisnya

 _"Damn…_ " Chanyeol merasa sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Ditekannya kepala Sehun agar mulut Sehun semakin menghisap penisnya. Sehun mencoba lepas tapi genggaman Chanyeol terlalu kuat. Penis Chanyeol terasa penuh.

"Ah…" teriakan Chanyeol keluar bersamaan dengan cairan klimaksnya yang memenuhi mulut Sehun. Lalu ia melepas genggamannya pada kepala Sehun.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Sehun yang sudah melepas kontaknya kini tersedak dengan banyaknya cairan Chanyeol yang ada di mulutnya.

Cairan itu sebagian turun ke dada dan leher Sehun. Chanyeol mengambil sebagian cairan yang ada di leher dan dada Sehun lalu memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Sehun. Sehun menjilati jari Chanyeol yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Sehun mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah duduk lagi di sofa dan mulai menggunakan celana boxernya lagi.

Tubuh bagian atasnya menjadi basah dan lengket karena cairan putih Chanyeol. Membuatnya merasa ingin mandi saat ini juga.

"Oppa… aku mandi dulu ya. Badanku rasanya lengket." Sehun meminta izin Chanyeol.

" _Nde_. Kau mau mandi sendiri atau mandi bersamaku?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya! Aku mandi sendiri saja. Kalau mandi bersama oppa pasti lama." Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Hehe. Ya sudah mandi sana." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut panjang Sehun.

"Ish.. oppa….." Sehun protes seraya membetulkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan adiknya.

* * *

 _ **sowoneul malhaebwa!  
Ni maeumsoge inneun jageun kkumeul malhaebwa.  
ni meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa.  
Geurigo nareul bwa.  
Nan neoui Genieya, kkumiya, Genieya.**_

Handphone Sehun berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah telepon masuk. Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku mendadak teralihkan perhatiannya.

 **Kai Calling**

Begitulah yang tertera di layar handphone. Penasaran Chanyeolpun mengangkat telepon itu

" _Yeoboseyo_." Chanyeol mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan orang di sebrang sana.

"Eh.. eu… _yeoboseyo_. Saya Kai, teman SMA Sehun. Apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan Sehun?" ternyata yang menelepon Sehun adalah teman lelakinya.

Chanyeol bisa menebak dari suaranya orang di sebrang sana bingung karena yang mengangkat telepon bukanlah Sehun. Terbersit rasa cemburu di hati Chanyeol ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun ditelepon seorang lelaki.

"Sehun sedang mandi. Apakah ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan?" Chanyeol mencoba tenang.

"Euh… tidak ada, ahjussi. Bilang saja kalau Kai menelepon. _Yeoboseyo_." Kai menutup telepon.

Tut.. tut… tut… terdengar suara telepon diputus. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya tak percaya.

"Sialan, umurku kan belum mencapai 30. Anak itu malah memanggilku ahjussi." Gumam Chanyeol kesal.

" _Siapa itu Kai?. Apa dia kekasih Sehun?. Kenapa si Kai itu harus menelepon Sehun?"_ batin Chanyeol yang mulai curiga.

Sehun yang sudah selesai mandi keluar dengan jubah mandinya. Ia merasa heran dengan wajah cemberut yang ditunjukkan kakaknya.

"Oppa kenapa? Ada masalah?" Sehun bertanya sambil mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa dan sepertinya melamun.

Chanyeol yang mulai menyadari kehadiran Sehun langsung tersenyum kikuk,

"A… Aku… tidak apa-apa. _Gwenchana_." Chanyeol mulai mengelus-elus rambut Sehun dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aneh. Kalau oppa cemberut pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apa oppa demam?" Sehun mulai meraba dahi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Sehun-ah. Aku mandi dulu ya, rasanya hari ini panas sekali." Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya dan bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

" _Oppa kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah_?. _Tidak biasanya ia cemberut begitu_ " batin Sehun penasaran.

Ketika Chanyeol masuk kamar mandi, Sehun mengecek handphonenya. Ternyata ada telepon masuk dari Kai saat ia masih mandi.

"Eh… Kai meneleponku. Ada apa ya?" Sehun yang ingin tahu langsung menelepon balik Kai.

Tut… suara Kai terdengar setelah nada sambung ketiga.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Sehun." Suara Kai terdengar merdu.

" _Yeoboseyo_. Kai, apa tadi kau meneleponku?. _Mianhae_. Tadi aku sedang mandi. Hehe."

"Ah ya, _gwenchana_ Sehun-ah. Aku ingin memberitahumu jika sebentar lagi akan ada kompetisi _cover dance_ musim panas di Itaewon. Kalau kau mau ikut bergabung, tim Momo masih kekurangan satu orang. Mereka akan mengcover lagu Sistar. Aku lihat tarianmu di kelas ballet bagus." Jelas Kai panjang lebar sambil memuji Sehun. Kai dan Sehun memang satu ekskul di _club dance_ SMA.

"Arraseo. Nanti aku pikir-pikir dulu ya." Jawab Sehun. Tanpa sadar pipi Sehun bersemu merah mendengar pujian dari Kai.

"Jangan lama-lama ya Sehun, tim Momo akan latihan mulai Rabu besok." Kai mengingatkan.

" _Nde._ "

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok Sehun." Kai mengakhiri perbincangan mereka

"Lomba _cover dance_ ya?. Boleh juga." Sehun tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

* * *

Di bawah pancuran air shower Chanyeol mencoba mendinginkan pikirannya. Rasa cemburu menggelayutinya dan membakar hatinya. Ia cemburu melihat Sehun berdekatan dengan lelaki lain.

" _Aku menjadi kakaknya yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku walinya yang sah secara hukum. Aku sudah mendapatkan kegadisannya, sudah bercinta dengannya hampir setiap malam, aku menjamah setiap inchi tubuhnya. Sekarang aku ingin mendapatkan hatinya pula. Huh, manusia memang tidak pernah puas."_ Batin Chanyeol yang merasa tersiksa.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Sehun."

Chanyeol membilas tubuhnya yang bermandikan sabun. Dengan segera ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

* * *

Sehun sedang memasak chicken katsu kesukaan Chanyeol. Malam ini gilirannya memasak makan malam. Ia sedang melumuri daging ayam dengan tepung. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan bumbu saus sebagai tambahan.

"Sehun-ah…" Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaian mendekati Sehun yang sedang memasak.

"Hmm" Sehun masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Ah… oppa" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Bisa dirasakannya hembusan nafas Chanyeol di lehernya.

"Siapa itu Kai?" Chanyeol menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan bertanya kepada Sehun.

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh. Darimana kakaknya tahu tentang Kai?.

"Ngg… dia temanku oppa." Jawab Sehun canggung.

" _Jinjja_?. Dia bukan kekasihmu?" Chanyeol masih memegang pinggang Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tadi mengangkat teleponmu yang dari Kai."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya pria bagimu."

Apa kata oppanya tadi? Ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki bagi Sehun?.

"Aku tidak mengerti, oppa."

Chanyeol mendadak mencium bibir Sehun dan melumatnya. Refleks Sehun melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol dan berbalik

"Oppa kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah memeluk Sehun yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Eh…"

"Aku menyayangimu Sehun. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Aku tidak ingin menganggapmu hanya sebagai anggota keluarga. Aku ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku. Hanya ada aku untukmu dan kau untukku. _Saranghae Sehun_ " Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun kaget bukan main mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan _jagiya_ , _baby,_ terutama ketika mereka bercinta. Ia tak menyangka jika kakaknya benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai kekasih.

"Tidak usah dijawab sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Cukup jangan terlalu dekat dengan si Kai itu ataupun lelaki lain." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

Sehun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan mulai menangis.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hai.. hai… itu dia tadi updatenya.**

 **Oh iya, cover FF ini dibuat sama instagram**

 **Kayanya sekarang ga begitu aktif sih**

 **Ya author Cuma mau ucapin makasih ya buat fotonya, menginspirasi banget buat Part FF kali ini. Hehe**

 **Gimana? Udah dapat belum feelingnya?**

 **Jangan lupa tulis reviewnya ya. Buat yang punya account FFN jangan lupa juga klik follow dan favorite.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Guest (s), Gaemgyu92, siensien, MinnieWW, chanhunshipper, dreamcmtre20, boolove, KimSora94, Chesire Oh, chhs yang udah review di 2 chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite yang ga bisa disebut satu-satu.**

 **Makasih juga buat silent readers yang udah baca, ayo tunjukkan diri kalian lewat review (?)**

 **Oke deh, see you next chapter. Annyeong**


End file.
